


到了40岁还是银行职员，似乎会变成BLgame男主

by Xylophone323



Category: Hanzawa Naoki, 半沢直樹
Genre: M/M, 读心能力
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: “要是能摸摸半泽的头发就好了。”半泽直树抬起视线，房间里只有他和渡真利忍两个人，刚才那句话，是谁说的？
Relationships: Shinobu Tomari/Naoki Hanzawa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	到了40岁还是银行职员，似乎会变成BLgame男主

**Author's Note:**

> 渡↑ 半↓无脑甜文  
> 有一点其他人单箭头半泽的暗示(?)

终日在空调风力过剩的办公室里，四季的概念就变得模糊起来了。12个月份被切割成“要统计报表的日子”、“要提交方案的日子”和“要核对出纳的日子”。说到底，明天和今天变得没有区别，半泽直树偶尔也会有如此迷茫的想法。

现在想来，一切的转机是从办公桌上出现玫瑰花开始的，提前出勤的员工们围在半泽直树的桌前交头接耳，偶尔发出低声的窃笑。半泽直树从人群的后面探头看过去，一簇鲜艳的红玫瑰花铺满了大半张桌子，在只有黑和白色的陈设中格外惹眼。

“这样可疑的快递是没有办法送进来的吧，次长的爱慕者难道……是办公室恋爱？”

“喂，小点声，说不好就在我们营业二部里面哦？”

“真浪漫啊，这么大的玫瑰花束要花不少钱吧。”

半泽直树清了清嗓，前一秒还熙熙攘攘的职员们一哄而散，慌不择路地把头埋进文件里，又忍不住用余光偷偷瞄过来。半泽直树左右摆弄了一下玫瑰花瓣，露出了苦恼的神色，坐下来之后盛放的花束能把自己的身影全部遮住，像是有点可笑的炫耀。

他又在花束的中心翻找了一下，一张粉色的卡片被根茎夹在深处，半泽直树在不破坏花朵形状的情况下小心翼翼地抽出卡片，可疑留言的笔迹不像是自己认识的任何一位熟人：“请享受这个节日吧❤”

2月14日——今天是情人节，半泽直树打开手机的时候才后知后觉地意识到卡片上意有所指的暗示。他不假思索地就直接翻到了渡真利忍的联系方式上，狠狠地在手机屏幕上按下每一个字：“玫瑰花是你送的？”

“Bingo！很漂亮对吧，大家有没有超~~羡慕？”

半泽直树痛苦地把头敲在手机屏幕上，发出一声闷响，有几名要被好奇心撑破的部下甚至从座位上站起来去看，议论在小群组里面没有停歇。他承受不住周围八卦的目光，做了两个深呼吸，提着玫瑰花的底座从走廊搭电梯去融资部，一路上又收获了不少赞叹和质疑的目光。

渡真利忍今天一定要从世界上消失，半泽直树气势汹汹地抱着两只手也环不住的玫瑰花，看着电梯的层数跳动。

“难道说不喜欢吗，可是你一个人在这种节日里孤零零的很可怜啊(´;ω;`)”

已经是40岁的大叔了，还总是给自己发带颜文字的短信……半泽直树歪头去看弹在锁屏上的信息，之前涌上喉口的怒意像是一拳打在棉花糖上，变成了轻飘飘的、甘甜又柔软的陌生情绪。

等到了融资部楼层的时候，半泽直树手里的花束已经沉重得有些提不动，他的脸被玫瑰挡住了一半没法说话，只能找相熟的后辈比了两个手势，指向渡真利忍办公桌的方向。后辈拉着渡真利忍过来的时候，躲在他们次长的背后憋得满脸通红，为了不笑出来在胸腔里几乎发出了嗡鸣声。

半泽直树把花束放在地上，看见渡真利忍摘下眼镜把手捂住了脸低笑着，板起脸耳提面命地教训道：“说什么孤零零……渡真利不也是吗？你知道年轻的后辈们都以为我有办公室恋情了吗？你自己处理吧，这种东西不可能放在我的办公桌上。”

“知道了，我还不是好……噗，咳咳，好心啊？”渡真利忍虽然一直在点头，但是笑容里却丝毫没有反悔的意思，他恭敬地弯着腰接过半泽直树递来的花束，扮作像是接过勋章和嘉奖一样隆重的神情。

「好像有点过分了？」

“就是啊。”半泽直树顺口应答，花束对面的人却露出了有些困惑的表情，沉默的气氛弥漫在两人之间。反倒是渡真利忍的后辈终于恍过神来，拿起手里的文件催促他，两人的对话才这样戛然而止。

总而言之，营业二部的半泽次长特意在情人节这天送给渡真利次长一束大玫瑰花这件事，已经在下班前传遍了融资部。

后来半泽直树的办公桌上也会出现没有署名的礼物盒，有时候是从国外旅行的伴手礼，要不然就是钢笔名片夹之类总会在用坏的时候及时出现。半泽直树还里里外外地确认了一遍是不是在哪里被装了针孔摄像头，对着渡真利忍神秘莫测的笑容泛起一阵寒意。

营业部的工作总是有一阵没一阵的，接下了大客户的初期就要加班加点做企划书，半泽直树却常常留一个通宵。渡真利忍带着咖啡过来探望的时候一个劲地摇头，调侃他已经是不可以再这么拼命的年纪了。

“你不会昨天也没有回去吧？”渡真利忍凑过来闻了闻他的衬衫，明明什么味道也没有，却还是故作夸张地皱着眉头退开几步。他随手翻了翻桌上叠得比笔记本还要高的文件，标注着“需要修改”的红色便利贴几乎每两三页就有一张。

“这样下去就算你一周不睡觉也做不完，今天就算了吧？”渡真利忍的双手盖在笔记本的屏幕上，“而且我说你啊，不要总是把压力放在自己一个人身上，要不是我还记得你，真怕你半夜在这里累昏迷了也没人知道。”

“抱歉，一直要你担心。”半泽直树提起易拉罐的拉环，另一只手仍然放在鼠标滚轮上没有挪开。渡真利忍看见自己劝说无果，干脆拉了一把椅子过来，帮他整理文件和输入资料。他知道半泽直树的性格使然，就算再怎么劝说多半也没有什么效果。

A4纸上一行行墨水小字密密麻麻，慢慢就跳起舞来，昏昏欲睡的念头逐渐占领上风。渡真利忍叹了一口气，伸手越过成山的文件去拍了拍半泽直树的肩膀：“喂……”

「要是能摸摸半泽的头发就好了。」

什么？

原本也有些困意的半泽直树抬起视线，房间里只有他和渡真利忍两个人，刚才那句话，是谁说的？

半泽直树揉了揉眼睛，渡真利忍与平日也没有什么区别，刚才回荡在空旷办公室的话像是不知从哪里跳进来的画外音。

「看起来很柔软的样子，额前的刘海在不注意的时候已经全部翘起来了，走之前要提醒他整理一下才行。」

这次的声音更加清楚，但是眼前的渡真利忍分明没有开口，他看见半泽直树脸上复杂的情绪变化，忍不住出声问：“你没事吧？”

“没事，我准备回去休息一会，走吧。”半泽直树站起来的时候还有一些踉跄，是工作得太认真出现了幻听吗？还是……

“对了，半泽，你的头发，”渡真利忍向前走了两步，用手指帮他梳了一下头发，“有点乱了。”

「半泽犯困的样子很可爱啊。」

这到底……是哪里来的声音？半泽直树吸了一口气，却有些喘不上来。

能和渡真利忍抽出时间一起喝酒的时间，变成了忙里偷闲的难得。半泽直树后来偶尔和渡真利忍见面的时候，还是能听见那些古怪的声音，虽说有些诡异，但毕竟是一些无伤大雅的评价。

“哦！半泽次长，你们两位居然也在这里。”从烧烤店推门进来的是森山雅弘，他把雨伞放在外门抖了抖，和同事们打了个招呼就坐了过来。

渡真利忍重新戴回眼镜，之前因为锅炉烧起的烟雾而放在一边，他的视力其实并没有差到离开眼镜就无法生活的程度，但总和半泽直树争辩对于银行家来说，眼镜就像是西装一样的东西，给顾客以信赖的感觉。他朝森山雅弘挥手打了个招呼：“森山君，确实有一阵子没有见面了呢，证券所的工作还不错吗？”

“托银行的福，比往常清闲了不少，真是的。”森山雅弘抱怨起业务的时候也慢慢地像个老员工一样了，他坐到了半泽直树旁边的那张椅子上，调整座位的时候肩膀轻轻蹭过半泽直树的西装。

「半泽次长无论什么时候都和渡真利先生在一起，真让人嫉妒啊。」

刚喝了一口的水不知道应该咽下去还是吐出来，卡在喉咙里反而呛住了，半泽直树不断地咳嗽起来。他一直以为自己能听到的声音只是一时恍惚的幻觉，但眼下连森山雅弘的声音也逐渐在脑中变得清晰起来。如果这不是某种心理疾病的话，就说明……他拥有了读心的超能力？

渡真利忍越过桌子来替他拍抚后背，但越来越多的想法像浪潮冲进半泽直树的大脑中叫嚣，似乎只要一触碰到别人——特定的某些人——就能够探知他们的想法。

「这个小鬼看着半泽的眼神，也未免太不对劲了。难道半泽一点反应都没有吗？」

「工作的时候那么优秀，结果人情方面完全是个笨蛋。」

这样的超能力，更像是惩罚。半泽直树绝望地闭上眼睛，他只能默默忍受着这种突如其来的设定，至少森山和渡真利都从未把他们所想的付诸于行动，不然那可真是无法挽回的灾难了。

森山雅弘只简短地寒暄了几句就告辞回到自己的桌位，渡真利忍正好付完账单走回来，嘴里轻声哼着上个年代流行的歌曲。半泽直树在一把伞下与他并肩走在东京的夜景里，才意识到原来他们已经互相陪伴了那么久。

那么渡真利……是从什么时候开始对自己有了特别的感情的？

“渡真利，回我家吧，你住得太远了，而且还在下雨。”半泽直树的邀请如此合情合理，只是两个单身汉，渡真利忍过去就常常在饭局后借宿在住员工公寓的半泽直树家里。可是这一次说完之后，半泽直树陷入了无限的后悔之中，他看向渡真利忍的眼神变得不同。

还能回到以前吗？半泽直树看向渡真利忍的侧脸，在路灯和月光下，第一次感觉到他的眉眼都如此特别，就算这样朝夕相对了二十年，也不会心生厌烦。

渡真利忍笑了起来，揶揄道：“这么好心？不会又像上次一样不供热水吧？”

“那是公寓的问题，不可以怪在我头上。”

也许什么也没有变过。

洗完澡的渡真利忍擦着头发从卫生间走出来，他已经对半泽直树家的布局驾轻就熟了，里面有几样家具甚至是他本人添置的。

渡真利忍看向半泽直树从储物柜里拿出备用的床具，上面还印着浮夸的图案，他心安理得地坐到了半泽直树的床上等待：“常常在想，半泽一个人住，也会把家里收拾得这么干净，莫非是在等我吗？太感动了。”

“倒不如说我压根就没有时间去弄乱他们。”半泽直树叹了一口气，房间里所有的东西都规整地放在原位，就像是房产中介会请人来参观的样板房一样。

“那别麻烦了，这个不是双人床吗？”渡真利忍把半泽直树一起拖到了床上，“地板上说不定还有蜘蛛网什么的，好恶心。”

想要同意的一瞬间突然产生了犹豫的念头，两人小臂的皮肤紧挨着，半泽直树不想窥探的秘密尽数散落眼前。

「真的好喜欢他。」

这可不是什么好兆头，半泽直树坐直了身体想要拉开距离，但在狭小的房间里徒劳无功。

「像这样的时光还能够有多久？鼓起勇气靠近一步，就要被朋友的界限划退无数步，我和半泽总有要告别的一天。」

“不会的！”

迫切的否定脱口而出，半泽直树急于安抚友人的心情打破了藏在阴影里的镜子。这张床上霎时像是铺满了钉子，半泽直树一心只想逃出这里。他仍然有机会挽回这一切，随便说点什么，与之完全无关的事也好，蠢得要命的玩笑也好……

“不会的，渡真利。”半泽直树的眼中倒映着对方不解的神色，他站在十字路口上，选择了最远的歧路，“我到东京以来，无论中间去了大阪或者是什么地方也好，渡真利对我来说就像是家人。家人是……永远也不会分开的。”

“突然在说什么……”渡真利忍被戳破心事的惊讶让他失语，他看着半泽直树闭着眼睛像是做了什么决定，最后把手叠在渡真利忍的手背上，轻轻摩挲。

「不要露出这么让人心碎的表情，半泽。」

半泽直树觉得有些好笑，到了这个时候渡真利忍仍然在乎他的心情，像个陷入恋爱的高中生一样，完全迷失了自我的利益。

“我可以听见，你的想法。”半泽直树在渡真利忍的耳边低语，比起正式的宣告，更像是含蓄的邀请。“我全部都知道，渡真利。”

他们亲吻的时候，陌生的触感夹杂着熟悉的气味。其实已经是这个年纪的人了，不需要以这样的举动来确认关系，但抑制不住向自己传来的喜悦和爱意几乎要把半泽直树淹没。

「喜欢」

「喜欢」

「爱」

对于两人来说，这已经不是什么沉重的词语，是如此理所应当的誓言。破碎的情绪从细枝末节里渗入暧昧的氛围里，他们的下半身已经贴在了一起，循序渐进步入的性点燃了空气。

“要做吗？”无须碰触也可以知道的答案，半泽直树望向渡真利忍的双眼，星点的缠绵化成温柔的情欲，甜蜜得让人喘不过气来。每一次渡真利忍撞进深处的时候，更多的渴求就从每一根神经上抖出来。

「我爱你。」

“我爱你。”

渡真利忍把脸埋进半泽直树的颈间，羞于启齿的告白迟来了太久。

“半泽，你昨晚说得那些是真的吗？听见我的想法那些……”渡真利忍找到了半泽直树的右手，在被窝里牵着。离闹钟响的时间还有一刻钟，他们的额头相抵，呼吸着同样的空气。

咦，听不到了？

什么都没有了，嗡嗡缠绕着半泽直树几乎快要一整年的声音，无论怎么触碰对方，都没有再响起。

“没有，”半泽直树握紧了渡真利忍的手，“其实是我猜的。”

END


End file.
